


This Isn't A Game

by ItsKayShhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Other, Power Play, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Sex, Some Plot, Swearing, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKayShhh/pseuds/ItsKayShhh
Summary: Y/N is injured during a scouting mission and saved by Captain Levi. Emotions are sometimes explained better through actions rather than words.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi - Relationship, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 39





	This Isn't A Game

You leaned on Levi as he walked you to your room. Hange had seen to most of your more serious injuries. The more painful part of all this was the silence though. Levi hadn't said a word to you since he came to retrieve you after getting patched up. 

You fumble with your keys to unlock the door. You twist the doorknob with the key and Levi kicks the door open. "Hey! Can you not break my door?" He rolls his eyes and all you hear is his famous "Tch". He walks you to your bed and turns you around, sitting down gently with you. Levi sits his head in his hands with a heavy sigh.

As you go to take off your boots and gear you wince a bit. Levi's glance shoots from his hands to you instantly. "You're an absolute idiot, you know that? Just ask for help." He moves from the bed and kneels in front of you. Helping you with your boots and then your gear straps. Looking away in defeat, a solum look in your eye. "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me, again."

Levi brushes his pants off as he stands back up. "You need to get your head out of your ass. This isn't a game y/n. Stop sulking like a brat and train harder." You bite your cheek in frustration in attempt to hold tears. "Y-You could be a little nicer you know."

"Excuse me...? Y/n, I almost lost you out there!" The volume of his voice getting louder as he continued, "I'M NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE AROUND TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS! WHAT IF-" you turn your head towards him as you hear his breath hitch. "W-what if I hadn't..." 

In an instant your hand reached for the collar of his coat, pulling his lips to yours. Pulling him to sit on the bed you move to straddle his lap, all without breaking your kiss. Your tongues take turns exploring each others' mouths. You pull away for a moment, earning what almost sounded like a whimper from the captain. Pressing your foreheads together as you both catch your breath. His hand comes up to caress your cheek. You lean into his hand but as your eyes meet, you hungrily crash your lips together again. Grabbing his hands and pushing him back on the bed. 

Levi pulls back, "S-stop your injured. We have to stop." He starts to get up as you secure your grip on his hands and tighten your legs on either side of his lap. Grunting at the sudden pressure he attempts to gain some dominance. Quickly moving to his neck you begin kissing and softly biting away, leaving soft marks as you make a trail down. You feel his grip weaken at your advances, you gently pull your hands away. Carefully you take off his cravat and go to unbutton his shirt.

Sitting up briefly to undress further, you unintentionally grind into Levi's lap. A groan escapes him as he pulls you close and kisses you deeply. He moans into your mouth as you continue to grind against him, your fingers tangling themselves at the back of his head. Feeling a tug at your pants you quickly get the hint as you feel a heat build between your legs. 

Finally completely undressed you push Levi back into the matress, hands pinned on either side of his head. He bucks his hips into yours. Taking his bottom lip between your teeth as you moan from the sudden sensation. Letting go of his lip, you reach behind you and slowly lower yourself down onto him. "Try and move too fast and I'll stop. I mean it." you say in a devious tone. 

"Tch, fucking brat." Is all he says as he tosses his head to the side. You take the opening to suckle on his neck as you guided yourself down painstakingly slow. "Mnmm-Aa-ahh!" Grinning into his neck as you continued to pull small whimpers and groans from the usually stoic captain. His neck had always been sensitive, it was your favorite way to torture him. 

With an idea in mind you picked up the pace. The sudden movement and feeling causing Levi to toss his head back as he choked on his own moan. You kept going right up until you knew he was just on the verge, pulling yourself up. With Levi just barely inside you at this point, you go back to kissing at his neck and collarbone. His hips bucking at an attempt to chase his climax.

"D-don't fucking stop like that, you brat. Finish what you started." You quickly start again moaning out his name. His face goes from frustration to absolute bliss in fraction of a second as he tosses his head back. "Yes. Yes baby just like that. P-please don't st-ahhhp." The moment you hear stop you settle yourself with a smirk plastered on your face, unmoving. 

"I'm so sick of you and your goddamn games!" Next thing you know, Levi is above you. Your arms pinned just as his were moments ago. You moan loudly at the sudden pressure as he enters you in one full thrust. He pounds into you roughly. You cry out his name as you feel that familiar heat build in your stomach once more as you tighten around him.

Levi quickly grabs your chin, "You call me Captain when I'm fucking your brains out like this. Got it?!" You nod quickly, tears forming in your eyes. Calling out to your captain and clawing at his back as he pounds into just the right spot as your vision goes completely white.

You awake to the morning light coming through your window. Taking a brief look around your room you see a bowl of water and a rag placed on your desk, and a glass of water on your nightstand. An arm tightens around your waist, pulling you closer. "Go back to sleep, you need to rest. I already cleaned you up and changed your bandages." You smile as you tuck yourself back in bed and into Levi's embrace.


End file.
